


It's Okay To Be Gay

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Bugs, First Kiss??, Gay Dean, Gay Pride, M/M, Proud-To-Be-Gay Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean went to Oasis Plains and the sellers were like "we accept all people", and Dean was actually super gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay To Be Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 8 Bugs-first and last lines directly from episode
> 
> Sorry this is late. I was watching Dance Moms all day and I lost track of time.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation."

Dean almost snorted as Lynda said the words. She sounded so proud that Oasis Plains didn't discriminate against people living their fucking lives with the same gender. He wanted to slug her.

Dean glanced at his brother, whose face was a mix of embarrassment and surprise. He looked back at Lynda, who looked at him expectantly. He huffed.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, you know."

Lynda looked at him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"There's nothing wrong with being gay. It's okay to bat for the other team." Dean stepped closer with his hands on his hips. He could feel Sam's stare on his back. He could almost see his mortified face. Lynda took a surprised step backwards.

"I have no problem with people who-"

"There you go!" Dean's voice rose as he pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You can't even say the word _gay_! You obviously have some sort of issue!"

"Dean." Sam's voice was quiet and urgent, practically pleading with Dean to drop it. He ignored him.

"I hope you're ashamed of yourself for acting the way you are. If you saw a gay person and a straight person walking down the street, would you be able to tell the difference?! Do you look at gay couples and call them horrible names!?"

Dean watched with enraged eyes as Lynda and many others looked down in shame, picking at their paper plates or playing with their fingers. Nobody said a word. Dean spoke with passion.

"I could give a flying fuck about your problems with people just being themselves. You people are the reason this world has gone to shit, and I refuse to hide just because you can't handle two guys kissing,"

Dean spun around to face his brother, who looked so shocked at Dean's rant that he looked like his brain was malfunctioning. He twisted his hands in Sam's collar and dragged him down, placing a firm kiss on his lips. He could hear the crowd gasp as he pulled back with a loud _smack_. Sam stared at him with dazed eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to Larry."


End file.
